


Meine Liebe, meine Rose

by SHDZEF



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF
Summary: Juliet Higgins have try to run from her past, but he came back with a bang
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 39
Kudos: 150





	1. Girls night

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, and some are not in the Lenkov-verse, but I suck at naming characters, so I will not name other fandoms. I will edit a lot be kind.

**Meine Liebe, meine Rose**

  
Music is playing; a man is looking at different pictures of the same person at different stages of her life young girl, young adult, and finally a portrait of Juliet Higgins.  
He sings along the song:

  
Jedesmal, wenn ich wach bin, denk ich an dich  
Meine Liebe, meine schöne Rose

Soon my darling, I will finish what I start.

  
_ **Outside Honolulu justice court.** _

Juliet is exiting the building, she's on the phone.

“Magnum, it is fine. Yes I know you’re the one who stops him, I was there remember. Listen you’re still a reservist, the military calls you back you’re going. The DA has been informed, the opposition counselor has put a motion, which has been dismissed by the judge. Now go back to what you were doing and let me deal with the present situation.”

Juliet turns around and faces her favorite medical officer “I’m sorry Noelani.”

“Don’t worry Juliet, I know him and how he can be. I wanted to know if you were up for girls’ night. But maybe it isn't the best time”

“I promised Rick and TC to keep an eye at their bar until they return. Why don’t we have it at La Mariana we could have drinks on the house.”

“Sound lovely, see you tonight.”

_ **Robin’s Nest** _

Juliet is sitting down working on her computer, Zeus, and Appolo sleeping near her.

Kumu is entering the room

“Juliet, do you have a minute.”

“Of course Kumu, what can I do for you?”

“I have to go to the cultural center, we preparing the exhibition I was wondering if you could help with adding a little extra security.”

“Yes, of course, I know you're looking forward to this exhibition.”

"Those relics are sacred, to have them back in Hawaii and expose it's a dream come true."

"I will do everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to them."

"Mahalo Juliet, I will see you later at la Mariana"

“Bye Kumu.”

Juliet returns to her work, her alarm reminds her that she got to shower and change before going to the bar and more important to give her lads their favorite dinner.

“Here you go, I’m sorry I have to leave you two, but I’m sure you will behave and mind the estate.”

Juliet was driving toward La Marianna, thinking that the estate was going to be extremely silent for the next week. She wasn’t sure that the boys haven’t been recalled by the army for another secret mission. At least this time they were all together, she didn’t have to worry about Magnum being alone with a team he didn’t know.

**La Mariana**

La Mariana is running smoothly, Rick makes sure of it. Asking Juliet to watch over was more to get her out of the estate rather than having her sitting there alone every night.

Juliet is behind the bar, talking to Noelani, Quinn, Tani, Kumu, and Mac.

Juliet: “No, really it’s not necessary”

  
Noelani: “Don’t say no before you meet him, we went to medical school together, he’s nice, educated, and very handsome.”

  
Kumu: "Unless she preferred more athletic men, she went on a date with Christian Yelich, I'm sure I could find someone athletic. “

Mac: "Or maybe she is into servicemen, and in that case, I have lots of numbers for you lots."

Juliet: "What are you talking about?"

Mac:" Let’s just say that after you come to visit me on the base, I'm suddenly very popular with the boys and the girls if you prefer"

Juliet: "Why am I the only one under siege?”

Tani: "I'm dating Junior"

Mac: "I have a fiancé remember, as soon his tour end we are getting married"

Quinn: "I have someone; I don't know where we going but right now I'm good".

Kumu: "I have been on 4 dates last week, and tomorrow I'm going dancing."

Noelani: "I have already someone in mind.”

Juliet: “Really, who?”

Noelani: “We are not discussing my love life, but you’re lack of it.”

Juliet: “I’m not lacking a love life!”

Kumu: “Juliet, you have been behind the bar for two hours, and during that time you have been asked by every single man here. You all shot them down for no good reason. We are not saying to go and marry someone, but get out and have a good time without Magnum.”

Juliet: “What does he have to do with me not having a good time?”

Tani: “Simple, has long had you have him, you don’t need a love life. You’ve got all the testosterone you want right by your home. And someone to talk to and flirt."

  
“I don't flirt with him, and you’re wrong I...” Juliet looks at her friends trying to find arguments, against everything they just said.

  
Resigned she said, “All right Noelani you win, give him my number, but one date that’s all I’m agreeing too."

  
Noelani: “I’m not worried, he will charm you up.”

  
They all laughing, suddenly the sound of a gun going off is heard. The customers are scared, four men with guns are forcing people to sit down on the floor, one of them go up to the bar and order the girls to go with the others, but he forced Juliet to stay behind the counter “Give me all the money or you will have lots of blood to watch off your floor.”

  
Juliet is considering her options when suddenly another gunshot is heard.

  
Juliet is standing there, while blood slowly drips from her wound on her white dress.

  
The shooter takes off while Quinn, Tani, and Mac take down the other robbers still in the room.

Noelani runs toward Juliet, Kumu comes rushing to help her while she tells one of the waiters to call for an ambulance.

They both trying their best to stop Juliet from bleeding out.

The shooter appears to have shot near her heart, Juliet has tears in her eyes, she’s trying to say something, but the word doesn't come out.


	2. Boy's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the boys weren't at La Mariana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm not pleased with the military protocol, but I needed the boys to be far from Hawaii for a bit.

**Fort Hunter Liggett**

The boys are playing poker in a room; with them, two men they team up with from time to time during their deployment John Hunter and Dean Barnes.

They're on isolation, no phone, no newspaper. They spend the next 72 hours cut off from the world, training for their mission.

Thomas is looking at his cards, while the others wait patiently for him to play.

”Thomas stops sulking and concentrate on the game man. We 're leaving in 72 hours, can we finish the game before” Said Dean

”I'm not sulking, why you would say that?” respond Magnum

”Because since your Juliet hangs upon you, you have been sulking. Come on man, it’s not the first time you have a girlfriend who can’t handle your duty.” Reply John

”First I'm not dating Higgins, second she knows exactly how to handle anything, and third I'm not sulking!”

”Hmm, so why aren’t you dating her?” asked Dean. “Aside from the fact that I work with her and for her?” said Magnum

”True, and whose fault is that, you did everything possible to make her stay on the island, especially when you thought it could take up to three years for her to come back.” replied Rick.

“TM, Do you know, how long it was since the last time you had a girlfriend?” asked TC

Magnum suddenly realizes out loud how long “ 3 weeks ago that would be 8 months.”

”See...”

”Well it's not easy to go back into the game.”

”No that sure, it's not like you got proposed by different girls every time you go to my bar, or when your last client tries to ask you out.” Rick piped up

”Ok the client was a client so I couldn't date her, and honestly she was creepy. And the girls at the bar are drunk; I'm not taking advantage of drunken girls.”

”I'm the barman, they weren't drunk, you spend the night talking to Higgy and scaring away every man who came to ask her to dance.”

”What could you possibly still have to talk about, you live together and you work together, from sunset to sundown you are with her TM.”

”Hey we don’t live together; I’m in the guest house she’s in the main house. Beside she works on the estate, and I'm training every morning so I don't spend all my time with her. It’s just that talking to her happens a lot at the bar. And the guys were creeping; I wouldn't do anything if she didn't ask me.”

”Ok, Higgy describe her?”

”Why?”

”Well if you don’t date her, you should let someone else have a go!”

”What the hell are you saying?”

”Either admit you want to date the girl and go for it, or be a coward and let someone better than you try. By that I'm mean to introduce me.” reply Dean

”Yeah you're not her type.”

”Ok what's her type?”

”The complete opposite of you Dean!”

”Ouch! But seriously TM, she's like a baby sister to me and as a big brother I need to ask, what are your intentions toward her?”

“I have no intention toward Juliet!”

“Ok let me get this straight, you’ve complained about both her dogs and her, yet always asking her for help when you’re on a case. You ask her to become your partner while complaining about the dog, MI6 come crawling asking her to return, you spend your time to convince her you were the better choice and not leaving you. She agrees, you still complain about the dogs and her. And yet when you’re told you could lose her for at least 6 months, the first reaction is to ask her to marry you.” resumed John.

“And let’s not forget, when she switches the groom to be with me, he gets really upset and spends time trying to make her realize why he is the better option.”

”Ok, why are you all up my case.”

All the men give their answers at the same time.

”Because we love you, and we want you to find a nice girl and settle down.” said Dean

”Come on you’re an incurable romantic, why did you do all of that if you didn’t have feelings for the future Mrs. Magnum.” reply TC

“But seriously Thomas, either go all the way or let it go,” added John

“Anyway, that doesn’t matter after girl’s night”

Suddenly TC hit Rick to stop him from talking.

“What do you mean Rick?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

“Rick!”

Rick is uneasy, he knows he messed up. He looks at TC for help. TC just looks at him with a pointed look.

“Well, you see Thomas, what I mean to said, is nothing...”

“Rick”

Rick sight and begins to explain. “Well Quinn told me that they want Higgy to start dating, so the girl will try to find someone when we are away, so nobody and I means you screw things up”.

Before Magnum can answer. Someone knocks and enters the room.

Enter Colonel O’Brien commander of the base

“Lieutenant Magnum, Sergeant Wright, Sergeant Calvin”

”Sir.”

“At ease, I have arranged for you three to return to Hawaii immediately.”

”Why, what’s going on?”

“The mission has been aborted. I have a judge who keeps calling me to have you three back in Hawaii. A plane is taking off in 1 hour to take you back to Pearl Harbor.”

As soon he finishes the colonel exit without letting them asked questions.

Rick just look at Magnum and asked: “Well this is new, what did you do Tommy?”

“Why do you think it’s me?”

“Well, it’s usually the case brother.”

“OK whatever, we’re free, let’s go.”

Magnum is uneasy, the judge of his last case is Katsumoto ex, they don’t have the best track record.

**Queen Medical Hospital**

Kumu and Noelani are waiting for someone to bring them news about Juliette.

Katsumoto and Mac get off the elevator and go see Kumu as soon they spot her.

“Kumu, are you all right.”

“I’m fine, why shooting Juliet; she didn’t do anything to provoke them.”

“5-0 interrogates the perps as we speak. They’ll keep us in the loop” reply Katsumoto

“I went to the base, the boys are in isolation, they don’t have their phone. Captain Becker will intercede upon the higher up.”

“She’s Ohana, they should know,” reply Kumu

"Don't worry Kumu, I had an idea. reply Katsumoto."

"I just hope, it will work, said Mac"

A doctor approaches them.

“Mrs. Tuileta, we just finished operating Ms. Higgins.”

“How is she, doctor?”

"I will be honest with you, the bullet went through and through witch cause less damage, but she suffered a heavy loss of blood, but she was lucky a little more to the left and the bullet will have gone through her heart. She is weak and still critical. You should contact her family. We will come to get you as soon as she out of ICU."

“Mahalo.”

Mac and Katsumoto's phones start ringing.

They both walk away to respond.

“We have a lead on the shooter, I have to go. Kumu calls me if you need anything.”

“Mahalo Gordon. I have contacted Robin, he will inform her family and brings them in Hawaii.”

“You should sit down you’re about to pass.”

As he walks out, Mac phone calls have ended and she spoke to Kumu

“Magnum is aboard a plane, and it will arrive in two hours. I will pick him up and explain to him what happens.”

Abord Aircraft.

Rick and TC watch Magnum passing since they took off

“What’s wrong brother?”

“Nothing, I have tried to call Juliet to tell her we’re coming home but she won’t answer.”

“Oooh he misses his wife.” teased Rick.

“Hey Genius, if I don’t get hold of her, who is going to pick us. It’s not like we let our car to the estate for safety.”

“Say what you want TM, you got it bad.”

Magnum just laughs, but he has this nagging feeling, something happen.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back

** PEARL HARBOR. **

As soon as the plane land, they saw Mac waiting for them on the tarmac.

Rick is the first to talk

“Josie, you missed us that much.”

Mac doesn’t respond, she just looks at Magnum.

“Thomas, I’m sorry…”

The feeling of dread just hit him full force, he only needs one word

“Juliet.”

“They were an armed robbery at La Marianna last night, she was shot.”

“Where is she?”

“Queen’s medical center, I drive you there.”

“I drive”

Rick is trying to ease the tension with a joke ”Say goodbye to your car, Josie.”

The car ride is silent, Magnum hand grab the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white. He doesn’t even notice the car tailing him.

“Tell me what happens in detail Mac.”

“Juliet was helping by preparing the drinks, and we heard a gunshot. They were four men, one covering the bar, two on the floor, and one by the door. We were round up away from the bar except for her. The one by the door just shoots Juliet and took off. We used the panic to take down the robbers. Tani and Quinn went after the shooter but he was gone and every vehicle had their tires slashed. They send an alert. Juliet was rushed to the ER.”

“5-0 is interrogating the suspects to get the name of the shooter.”

“What did her doctor said?”

“Thomas…”

“Just tells me.”

“She’s lucky, the shot was near her heart, loss of blood. She is weak, still critical condition. Robin Master is coming with her family.”

“Rick, we need more details about Juliet's times in MI6.”

“You think…”

Magnum interrupted him “I don’t know what to think, I just know I’m going to find who did this and why.”

“We are brother we are.”

They arrived at the hospital in record time; the first reaction of Kumu is to embrace Magnum.

“Thomas, I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok Kumu, she’s a fighter. You think a bullet is going to stop her from being the boss.”

Kumu is smiling but her eyes are full of tears.

Gordon walks up to them, “really Magnum, do you ever respect speed limits.”

“How do you know?”

“I tailed you.”

Magnum just stares at him “what do you have Gordon, and don’t tell me you can’t say anything.”

“The robbers were choosing at random, none of them have a serious criminal record, a couple of misdemeanors, shoplift, car thief…, they were approached by a man. They were sold on a quick score, in out less than 10 minutes. Nobody is hurt, and they share the loot. They don’t know the shooter, but they willing to cooperate. They were a distraction, Juliet was the target.”

“There no need to tell you…”

“Juliet almost died; if you want to stop me you better arrest me.”

“All of us!”

“We are doing this the right way, I want to be sure the charges are going to stick! Understood!”

“I’m not going to kill him, he’s going to suffer.”

HPD will have guards assign to Juliet until we had the perpetrator.

A nurse comes up to the group.

“Mrs. Tuileta, Ms. Higgins is in room 325. No more than one person at the time please.”

“Mahalo, Thomas you can go first…”

** Room 325 **

Magnum enters the room, the light is dimmed. Juliet seems small in that bed. Magnum goes sit by her side and hold her hand

“You know Juliet, if you wanted me to come back so desperately, you didn’t need to go that far.”

“So how was lady’s night, my night has been a total wreck. My two best friends gang up on me trying to make me share my feelings. The problem is I don’t know how or what I feel. I have lost so much already, Hannah died before I knew what she feel about me, Abby left before I could know. The only think I know is that I can’t lose you so I need you to stay strong and come back. Kumu is going to stay with you, I will come back, but right now I need to found who did this and to make sure you’re safe.”

He kisses Juliet on her forehead and leaves the room.

Tani is outside talking to Katsumoto. They go silent when they see Magnum.

“Don’t start, I swear to god…”

“Magnum, we found the shooter, he was killed.”

Magnum just stands there, everything comes rushing in his head to breaking point. Someway his fist found the wall.

** Room 325 **

Juliet is walking she know that place; it’s her best friend's birthday.

Deidre, the last time she saw her alive.

“Do you remember Juliet?”

“Amanda…”

“Do you remember how she died?”

“How I died? How your little sister died?”

“People close to you died, Juliet. I died, and you did nothing, you killed me just like your sister and Deidre.”

“No, no please stop…”

An alarm started going off in Juliet's room, a doctor and nurse rushed into it. They start pushing drugs to get her to settle down.

Kumu waits outside the room, as she watched and prays for Juliet's life.

Magnum is getting is hand bandage, Katsumoto, Rick, and TC are with him.

“Noelani is gone, she will rush the autopsy, I know where he was staying, you up to go.”

“Rick we need Juliet MI6 files. Let’s go.”

** Car ride **

The car ride is silent, too silent. Katsumoto can see the gear of Magnum brain turning and the blame in his face

“She’s a fighter; you’ll need more than that to get her out of your life.”

“Ivan”

“What??!”

“You know he doesn’t like loose end, he could be him.”

“Magnum,…”

“Or the syndicate, the terrorists we have arrested last year…”

“Magnum, it’s not your fault”

“She was out of this life, I forced her back.”

“You can’t force Higgins into anything; trust me she’s as stubborn as you are. She did it because she wanted too, Higgins wasn’t looking for settling, if she was she would have said no to your partnership. You can’t feel bad for what happened to her last night. That’s on the person who orders the hit, not you.”


	4. Who is Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more they search for an answer the more empty handed they get

**Hospital**

  
Rick is on the phone, passing down the hall trying not to yell at the person is talking too, TC looks at him; both are frustrated not to be able to do more. But something else was bothering Rick, of course, TC realizes, Juliet was at the bar because Rick asks her.

He finally hangs up.

  
“I’ve tried all my contacts, but it’s going to take time to get her file.”

  
TC just looks at him and finally starts talking “Rick you know Juliet was at the bar because she wanted to help brother, you couldn’t predict the robbery. You’re not responsible.”

  
“I know in my head, but I still feel guilty, toward her and Thomas. I don’t think he can handle another loss like that.”

“We are not going to lose her, she’s a fighter. For the moment someone as to take Kumu place; she hasn’t slept since the shooting.”

  
“Well, I’m just in time.”

  
“Jinn, why are you here?”

  
“I heard about the shooting, I wanted to know how Juliet was. I will keep her company, so you can find who did this. I promised nothing will happen to her.”

Rick decides to warn Jinn " Jinn, she is going to have police protection."

"I know I don't care, she's Ohana, that's more important than my phobia of cops"

  
“Thank you Jinn.” answer TC

  
Rick phones buzz

  
“It’s a text from Tanny, 5-0 has contact with MI6. We have to go to their headquarters.”

  
**Hotel Room**

  
Magnum and Katsumoto enter the room, technicians are still inside and processing the place.

  
Katsumoto goes too talked to the officer in charge.

  
Magnum starts looking for clues. HPD already did it, but they could overlook something, anything to found out who is after Juliet.

  
“They did full research of the room, his name is Franck Serna, Detroit, gun for hire he is known for participating mostly in kidnapping never contract killer; well-funded they found 50 000 $ and a first-class ticket for Beirut.”

  
“No extradition can take another flight with another passport for anywhere. The guy hires the others to be the muscles, kills them all when the job is done. Something happen, he had no reason to shoot Juliet she was isolated, they could easily use her as a hostage, .I haven’t found anything about the robbery, no notes, no plan, nothing. I need to talk to the other suspects.”

“5-0 still has them in custody. Magnum they have immunity, not you.”

  
“Then I will ask them to enforce my questions.”

  
Katsumoto watches Magnum, he knows nothing he will say will stop him. 

  
“Remember Magnum, the charges have to stick...”

  
**5-0 Headquarters**

  
Rick and TC are greeted by Danny, Tanny when they arrive at the Headquarters.

“Hi I’m Lieutenant Danny Williams wish I could meet all of you on better circumstances.”

  
“Hi I’m Rick and this is TC, Commander Mc Garret is not here?”

  
“No, Steve decides to prolong his absence for a little while. But don’t worry Tanny explains everything to me and we are in your debt for saving Junior. Anything you need. The rest of the team is on another case, so Tanny and I are all you get.”

  
“Thank you for that, I know that we are civilians and we shouldn’t be involved…”

  
Danny cut Rick “She’s your family and that goes above procedure” Danny looks to Tanny and said” Tanny you’re not allowed to repeat that to Steve. I have to be the stickler to the rules with him or everything will go into chaos. He’s an animal”

Rick and TC just smile, the way Danny talks about Steve reminds them of Juliet and Magnum.

  
“We have a friend, he’s MI6 and Tanny contacted him, we’re in luck is in London so he should be easy for him to access your friend files.”

Danny starts a call to established a Visio conference with Harry Langford.

  
“Harry thanks for your help. This is Rick Wright and TC Calvin. Our friend is Juliet Higgins she is former MI6. We need to rule out that her former life impact her new one.”

  
“Well, I’m not sure that will be so easy Danny. I start digging around after Tanny calls me. Several members past and present of MI6 have been recalled. Our database has been attacked, several missions have been leaked, our analysts have finished their analyses, and we have a problem, the attack was meant to look like that extremist looking for intel, but they hide a second attack on a specific target your friend file. Most of her file is under a strict need to know basis. For what I have been able to gather the file goes way into her childhood and well into her adulthood. ”

“Great how to proceed from here?”

"MI6 is sending someone who can explain why her file is under that restriction, they wanted to send an entire team, I assure them that 5-0 was more than capable to handle everything on their own."

  
"Thank you Harry give the Queen my best."

  
“Gentlemen, Tanny”

  
Harry ends the communication.

  
Everybody looks at each other

  
Danny break the silence “I’m sorry but who the hell is your friend?”

  
“You know TC, we should have asked her more details,” said Rick

  
"Juliet make her former job to be boring, this is not boring" respond Tanny

Katsumoto and Magnum enter the room.

  
"What’s not boring?" ask Katsumoto

"Juliet’s past’ answer TC ’she seems to have been a baby James Bond"

Magnum doesn’t respond anything Juliet has always be a mystery to him, she never discloses anything about her past The few he has known was giving to him as an explanation, but he never goes deeper, her past was still hurting her, and she always closes up fearing to be hurt.

“I need to speak to the robber, something doesn’t add up”

“I‘ll go with you, I’m used to crazy navy seal interrogation technique, nobody can be as crazy as Steve, but I can be surprised.”

Magnum is puzzled by what Danny just said "Crazy navy seal interrogation technique?”

"You know hanging up someone from the rooftop, throwing them in a shark cage, the like of it."

Magnum just stares at Danny "Mc Garret do that often?"

"Every time he can"

"I don’t, I mean I have never???" Magnum just looks at Danny stunned.

Katsumoto responds "don’t worry about that one, he will just annoy them into talking."

Danny smirked, "I want to see that"

Danny and Magnum go to the room where the robbers closest to the bar waits.

They enter the room

"Magnum let me introduce you to Deion Melina, mostly know by HPD as a car thieve and decide to become robber/murderer"

"Hey, I’m not responsible for the girl; nobody was supposed to be hurt."

"She was shot" respond Magnum.

"The guys who offer us the job shoot her not me."

"Why shooting her, she was alone, she refuses to give the money, and she tried to put something in the bag what happens for him to shoot her."

"Nothing I don’t understand why he shoots her." just yelled Deion, everything in him screams terror.

Magnum has his hand closed, is fighting the urge to reduce that man to a bloody pulp, to hit him, again and again, to get an answer, to make him pay for Juliet. “How did you plan the robbery, where did you meet?”

Before he can answer, Katsumoto enter suddenly the room

“Magnum!”

Danny and Magnum look at him, they know they have a new lead.

We have a new lead a body in an abandoned warehouse; the officer on the scene has found the plan for the robbery.

“Something is missing, Rick goes over to Robin’s nest and used the security system Juliet put up at La Marianna to see what trigger him to shoot.”

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Danny, Katsumoto, and Magnum enter the room

  
CSI is processing the place, a body in the middle of the floor; Noelani is looking at the corpse.

  
As soon as they approached, her first question is for Magnum “How are you doing?”

  
“I’m fine; do you know who is it?” Magnum is getting tired of people trying to cuddle him, he doesn't need that. He wants an answer to his partner.

“Her name is Amy MURRAY, she was flag as a former member of the IRA.”

“What the hell is going on, why Juliet was targeting by the IRA?”

“I believe I have the answer to all your questions?”

Everybody turns to face a man, middle age; fatigue can be read all over his face.

"Who are you?" asked Magnum

"Johnathan Quayle Higgins the fourth, I’m Juliet's brother."

"Any proof of that." Magnum could see some resemblance, but the last two days have been too crazy to allow someone to just walk in without proving themself.

A man steps aside from Johnathan "I can vouch for him, Thomas"

"Robin." Magnum is surprised to see him, he knew he was going to bring Juliet's family. But he wasn't expecting him to know her family enough to vouch for them. 

"We need to talk, the faster I give you the information’s the faster I can go to my sister."

"You can go ahead, everyone here is working on the case," said Katsumoto

"I’m sorry, but the information is sensible, I will prefer a secure place."

Robin looks at Magnum and sees his bandaged hand, he can predict the next few minutes if Magnum is not stopped.

"We are going to Robin nest, Thomas you need to eat something and if not sleeping at least takes a shower." Robin's tone leaves no room for discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update more often, but if I have a muse she not willing to cooperate


	5. Can you outrun your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Johnathan shade some lights on Juliet past

**Robin Nest**

After the short introduction to Juliet’s brother, Robin forced Magnum and Katsumoto to come back to the estate.

Danny and Tani stayed behind to gather other pieces of evidence.

Kumu, Rick, and TC are already there, working on the video of La Marianna.

After Rick found out a dead body, Magnum and Juliet help setting up a better alarm system, with cameras link to Juliet's alarm system of the estate. The cameras are military-grade, of course, Rick knew someone who could get them cheap for him.

They are all in Higgins's office, watching and Kumu took pity on them and did most of the work using the teaching of Juliet.

Kumu welcomes the distraction, when she left Juliet she makes Jinn swear to call her as soon anything happens.

They heard the Ferrari and goes to see if Magnum has more news to share with them.

They are stopped on their track when they saw Robin is there.

“Rick, TC, Kumu I’m glad to see you. This is Johnathan Higgins, Juliet’s brother.”

“Juliet has a brother????” said Rick stunned by that information.

Realizing how little they know Juliet.

“I’m not surprised she didn’t mention me, our family is special for a lack of better word.” Reply Johnathan.

“Higgins office will be...” start Magnum before Robin cut him off.

“We can talk after you have eaten something, all of you. If we want to stop who is behind this we are going to need all of our strength.”

Robin leads them all toward the kitchen, it’s almost morning so Robin settles for making breakfast.

Kumu and Rick start to help despite Robin protest. They both needed to have something to occupy their mind.

Johnathan is hiding well is uneasiness at being the focal point of Juliet's “new family”.

As he said, his family is special; Juliet and he are the third generations of MI6 agents. As long as he could remember they both have been trained not as much to become agents, but for their protection.

Fighting for your country and protecting it attracts enemies of the same state of mind or just plain cruel people.

Hiding feelings and your family become second nature. Richard's death was the last strike of many losses Juliet suffers and leads her on a path that almost destroys her.

Johnathan wasn’t able to be there; he was deep undercover for MI6 and didn’t learn of what happened until the end of the mission.

By then Robin already saved his sister.

Johnathan was focusing its attention on Thomas Magnum that man succeeds to sway of her sister from MI6. And almost married her, it was a fake union for a green card.

But every time Juliet calls mail or message him was too complained about him. Yet with time, Johnathan could sense a change in his sister's attitude. She was still complaining but with time the tone of her complaint where less and less acrimonious to more and more playful.

His sister was getting part of the old self, the part he missed since Richard's death. Magnum was to thank for that, but Johnathan will never admit that Magnum was good enough for her. Nobody was even Richard and he was his best friend.

Magnum was staring at Johnathan, once again Magnum realizes how little he knows about Juliet. Her family was taboo for everyone, he only knows about her mother because of a case.

What could be in her past that she has to hide everything? Did Johnathan come so he could whisk his sister away from him?

Robin knew about Juliet's family and probably more than all of them, when Juliet learned that Magnum called Robin for help with her visa, she mentioned that Robin already has done a lot to help her. What was their relationship?

Magnum was exhausted, and angry.

He needed to release some tension; his hand was still hurting so word will have to do

“So Johnathan, how come you didn’t visit your sister in the last two years?”

Johnathan wasn’t surprised by the subtle reproach of Magnum, “I was on a mission with MI6; you know how it works, as a navy seal being cut off your family. Your mother also had to endure it?”

Magnum flinches a little when Johnathan mentions his mother “Well, I wasn’t always on a mission. And she always knew what was going on with my life.”

“I’m perfectly up to date with my sister's life!”

“Really?”

Before Johnathan could reply Robin cut them off. “John! Magnum! Fighting each other will lead nowhere. Thomas, I know you need an answer and you will get them. We are all upset and tired and stress, but I need you two on you’re A-game. Now we are going to eat, and then John and I will share what we know”

Robin starts serving both men their breakfast in hope that with food in their mouth, none will talk.

That strangely turns into a competition on who could eat more. Robin had a better understanding of Juliet's complaints.

Both men are very much alike.

After everyone eats, and clean Robin leads them all in Juliet's office.

Johnathan starts the narrative of his family “Juliet and I are the third generation of the MI6 agent. Our grandfather was recruited into MI6 after WWI, and serve into WWII as an officer and a spy. After him so was our father and aunt. This led our family to have enemies, even more, when you belong to the Aristocracy for that reason everything about us is under a seal of protection. ”

Magnum understands a little better why Juliet is so guarded when it comes to her family

“Alright, I can understand the secrecy but the IRA ?”

“When my aunt becomes an MI6 agent, she was sent in Ireland to infiltrate a group of radical fighter, MI6 had Intel on a possible attack. Amy MURRAY was a member of the cell. They were linked to the IRA.”

“So she comes after Juliet for payback? Why killed her?”

Both Robin and Johnathan share a look, they both know they have to share that information, but which one of them had to tell it.

Magnum is fed up by the silence “My partner is lying in a hospital bed; no one can tell me if she’s going to be ok, I don’t have time for secret, the story NOW!”

Robin decided to tell them the story

“Once upon a time, the daughter of the Duke of Perth enters MI6. She excelled at her training and was selected to infiltrate a cell of the IRA.

She became friends with a member, who led her to meet other members of that cell to finally be introduced to the leader.

His named is Conchobar O’Connell; Amy MURRAY was his second in command. They deal in bombing, selling guns, and everything that could give cash and power.

She ends up catching the eyes of the leader who fell completely and utterly in love with her.

She kept him at bay, but he is so in love that uses the members of his group to spy on her and in the end try to kidnap her to force her into a relationship with him,

MI6 was able to extract their agent and killed her alias in a car accident.

His actions create a rift in his cell and make him lose the support of the IRA.

That makes it easier to turn one of the members against the leader in the end MI6 have been able to arrest the cell at the exception of the leader and second of command.

Conchobar still madly in love with her doesn’t believe in her death. While being on the run from his enemies and former allies, he manages to found the identity of his greatest love.

He tracks her at her father's estate and found out she‘s pregnant. But her family was expecting him. So in the end they manage to arrest Conchobar and Amy and send them to a black site where they stay prisoner until their escape a month ago.”

“Wait she was pregnant? What is O'Connell? Asked Rick”

“Robin answered, «No! She wouldn’t give him the time of day. But he was convinced of their relationship, so he thinks that the baby was his. After everything she did gave birth to a girl but the stress of having Conchobar after her, severely impact her health and she died giving birth. “

“And the baby was Juliet said Kumu.”

“Yes, my parents were expecting too, but the baby was stillborn. So officially my cousin becomes my sister, while my aunt and my baby brother were buried together.

”He escape a month ago, why didn’t you warned Juliet? That man is crazy, she should have known." said Magnum almost yelling at them.

"She wasn’t warned for the same reason I wasn’t. Nobody knew he was out. Do you remember Ivan? "

All of them flinch at that name, remembering Robin Nest invasion and the triple frontier.

"I see you all known him. He’s the one behind Conchobar's escape. He managed to break him of the black site; MI6 didn’t receive the news until it was too late for me to warn Juliet. “

So the man escapes and wants Juliet's death?” asked TC

“No, Juliet looks too much of her birth mother. Thomas, you have been recalled just before she was shoot."

“Yes, but the mission has been canceled.”

"The mission was canceled because the mission was none existent. corrected John. It was a diversion to get you out of the way. Same way for me, I was on a mission in South East Asia; tracking Robin, I had a contact warning me that he was under threat of kidnapping. I managed to stop the crew hired by him. Safe for Franck SERNA. Later on, more information warned us that the target was at Robin Nest. Conchobar prepared Juliet kidnapping, The rest is conjuncture from me, but I believe that Amy doubles cross Conchobar and paid for Juliet to be killed."

"Why would she want to kill Juliet?"

"She was in love with Conchobar, and after all that time he still wanted my aunt."

"What does Ivan want from O’Connell?"

"Before the cell was arrested and he went under, they manage to acquire enough material to create a SADM device, Conchobar also still have access to the money his cell had acquired during their crimes. "

"So Ivan strikes a deal for an atomic bomb. Conchobar is still at large and could come after Juliet at any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the Irish civil war because I always thought that Juliet family was MI6 during that time and it would work for the time frame I have in mind


	6. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is ready to wake up

> **Room 325**

Juliet is half awake, half asleep. She is aware of sound and buzzing in her ear.

  
She’s walking in a garden, her family garden. She can see people taking their afternoon tea in the rose garden.

  
She slowly approaches the table, her mother is serving tea, to her aunt and a man who has his back turn, she remembers that man, she has a hard time remembering is the name. She came closer.

  
“Richard”.

  
“Hello love, I’m glad you can join.” Said, Richard.

  
“Juliet calls her mother, sit down darling. It’s time for tea”

  
Juliet looks around, all those people are dead so she asks “Where are Roberta and Amanda?”

  
“You not ready to see them my darling. It’s not your time yet.” Respond her mother.

  
“What‘s going on? “ Asks Juliet.

  
“What the last thing you remember?” said her aunt.

  
“La Marianna, I was having girl night, they were talking about men and dating.” Juliet frowned trying to remember the night

  
“And then?” encourage Richard

  
The answer came naturally to Juliet «I was shot Juliet looks around, I’m dead.”

  
“No my love, just in limbo, the choice is up to you.” Smiles Richard 

  
Juliet looks at the man with regret in her eyes, “I can’t stay with you, I have to go back.”

  
“I know replied Richard, he’s waiting for you.” 

  
“Who?” Juliet looks at him puzzled.

  
Richard just smiles, he remembers how long it took him to make her trust him and love him. But she could be obvious of other feeling «I love you Juliet, always will. But it’s time I leave you.”

  
“Don’t, I can’t be without you.”

  
“You already are, I’m dragging you down. You’re ready to move on, I’m happy for you.” Richard just keeps smiling 

  
“No, Richard stays!”

  
“Juliet what we had was amazing, I will have loved every minutes of our future. But it’s gone and I have to leave, for you and me. You to be happy with him, it’s all I’m hoping for.”

  
Juliet watches as Richard fade slowly away from her, she turns and sees her mother smiles and does the same.

  
Juliet is left there with her aunt.

  
“Hello Juliet, I waited a long time to meet you again.”

  
Juliet is silent, she knows her history, but she never wanted to dig into it. She had a family and she was happy with them.

  
Her aunt sense her hesitation “I’m not trying to replace your mother; she had to deal with a band hand, just like you. But she helps you to become the stunning woman you are.Your family, I could never thank them enough for their love and protection.”

  
“Why are you here?” bluntly ask Juliet

  
“I’m dead, but not gone; I’m still waiting for someone to join me. Even if it’s hurt him that I stays here.”

  
“Robin…”

  
“Robin hasn’t found another love, there are other women, but as long as he loves me I can’t go, and neither can he let me go.”

  
“How did you two meet?”

  
“When I sent by MI6 to infiltrate O’Connell cells, I met Robin he was a young journalist, trying to make a name for him by interviewing members of the IRA. I was confrontational with him, but he had something I could never find in other men that drown me to him. I fall in love with him, so much that everything you wanted with Richard, I was ready to have it with him. O'Connell put an end to it.”

  
“Do you ever regret joining MI6?” asked Juliet 

  
“I never regret a minute of my life Juliet. I had Robin and you. I just wished I could have been a mother to you.”

  
“Did you choose a name for me?”

  
“Yes, both Robin and I choose it, don’t be mad Juliet, Robin wanted to be your father, but you were safer with my family. He stays as close as he could. It was hard for him, he loves you, never doubt that. Her aunt turns around and looks in the distance, well my darling, you have visitors, and your Thomas is quite the man”

  
Juliet looks at her aunt in disbelieved “Is, not my Thomas, is a man child and a …“

  
She cut off Juliet “Everything you are going to say, I had thought it and said it about Robin, and everything you feel, I have feel it. You have been hurt Juliet, but don’t close off.”

  
“He doesn’t think about me like that, all we do is fight and bicker.” Replies Juliet.

  
“Let’s try something different who is the first person you think off when you wake up?

  
“Well Thomas but”

  
She won't let Juliet overthink and ask questions after questions

“Who is the last person in your mind?”

“Thomas”

“Who makes you feel better and distract you?”

“Thomas but...”

  
“In whose arm do you want to find comfort when everything goes bad and you just want to curl up in a ball?”

  
Juliet resign says the dreaded name “Thomas.”

  
"And the last one, now I don’t want you to cheat so you’re going to empty your mind and when I ask you my question don’t think just answer. Who do you love?"

  
“Thomas, Juliet just blurts out the name, without thinking."

  
“See, it’s not difficult, to be honest.”

  
“It is difficult; he’s my friend, my partner. I can’t lose him. He has been hurt like me, and what if he doesn’t want to be with me?”

  
“Then go out, date other men, but don’t stay alone Juliet, life is too short.”

  
“Will I see you again? Timidly asks Juliet”

  
“I’m always here Juliet, you won’t remember what happened just now, but you will feel lighter and happier than you have been lately.”   
Juliet smiles as she watches her aunt/mother walking away and entering her childhood house.

Juliet starts earring voices, one that keeps pushing her to get out of her sleep.

  
She tries to wake up but it’s so difficult, slowly her eyes open, and she can see Thomas arguing with a man. She has difficulty seeing clearly, but she could place his clothes anywhere in the world.

  
“Johnny”

  
“Jules, John goes and takes her hand. Don’t push yourself, you’re still weak. John strokes her hand and smiles at her. Well darling, if you wanted me to visit there are better ways than being shot.”

  
Juliet just smiles at John, realizing how much she missed her big brother. She notices Magnum sulking in the back next to Jinn smiling.

  
“Thomas, you’re back?”

  
“Like your brother said, being shot tend to bring people back,” Magnum says a little snappy. 

  
Magnum know is tone is inappropriate, he is happy that Juliet wakes up, but he would have preferred to be able to hold her hand, have her smile at him like that and maybe kiss her, internally he stop his tough “Really Thomas, your friend is shot and you’re mad that you can’t kiss her. What’s wrong with you?”

  
“Juliet, I have to call Kumu, she’s going to be so happy your wake up. I knew that talking to you all night will do the trick.” Jinn happily go out to call Kumu.

Juliet is still a little woozy and asks “Jinn stayed with me all night?”

Magnum answer “Yes, Kumu wanted to stay but she was dead on her feet and needed some rest. Do you remember what happened?”

  
“Girls night La Marianna, a robber shoot me, but why?” Juliet is trying to fight off her sleepiness.

  
“O’Connell.” John doesn’t have to say more.

  
“So he’s out to finish our family just says Juliet.”

  
Magnum and John just share a look, they both know Juliet and before she wakes up they were fighting about the information she should have access too.

  
Magnum doesn’t want to hide anything from Juliet and it’s safer for her to have all cards in hands, but John is her brother he tend to be overprotective and worries especially when she recovering from an invasive procedure.

  
Magnum speaks before John could stop him “No, but he escapes thanks to Ivan and he wants you.”

  
Juliet perks up at the name of Ivan “Ivan is here?”

  
“We’re not sure, but he has help O’Connell escape his black site. 5-0 is working the trail we found, but every lead turns up with a dead body. If O’Connell is still on the island, we have HPD and every contact Rick has looking for him. I won’t let him hurt you.” Magnum tone is firm, nobody mess with is family.

  
Juliet just looks at Magnum with the same look they tend to exchange during their investigation.

The one who makes everyone else irrelevant.

  
John observes them and feels that one person too many in the room.

  
“Jules, I going to see your doctor. If he agrees we’re taking you to Robin’s Nest, you’re an easy target in the hospital.”

  
John leaves the room, Magnum still watching Juliet as her sight is firmly planted on her brother back.

  
“Jules, I’m sorry start Magnum”

  
“Why, O’Connell will have found me anywhere?”

  
"Yeah but Ivan helps him and he knew you were on the island. If I let you go back to MI6."

  
"O’Connell is crazy and would have found me anywhere, at least here, my family will help me. Sorry, they call you back from your mission."

  
"The mission was a bust, and to be honest I will avoid being left in a room at the mercy of my friends," said Magnum

  
"Why, what happened?" Asked Juliet

  
"I was basically accused to spend too much time working and not enough getting over Abby." Magnum lied, he couldn't deal with his feelings. Not yet, Juliet was in danger and he couldn't risk her health to put his mind at ease.

  
"Well, I don't know what worse, five women pilling on me to date or being shot." Juliet smiles at Magnum. Part of her was hurting that he was still hang up on Abby, but she understood, It took her being shot to feel the want to move past Richard's death. For the first time she was ready, and if Noelani was true to her word had a handsome man is waiting for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idiots are so much in love and so scare of losing love again :(


	7. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and John bonding over Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a bonus chapter, but John and Magnum are still have a tense reaction to each other.

  
ROBIN’S NEST

Everybody stayed there to catch up some rest at Robin's request, Magnum went to the guest house to shower and get some shut eyes. To his surprise, Zeus and Apollo were glue to Juliet's brother.

He was expecting them to chase him after his return, but they were both cajoling and demanding John's attention. He should have been relieved, but that just adds up his irritation at John.

  
When he arrives in his room, Magnum starts undressing and goes into the shower, letting the warm water run down his body trying to have it wash away his soreness.

Everything in is head was spinning around, Juliet always being secretive about her life, and by the story, Robin and John had given them he understood it better. But he was still frustrated by her silence about her brother, if she hadn’t told him about her mother's mental health during a case; he was ready to believe that MI6 had a robot pass as human.

What frustrated him even more, that her brother seems to know a lot about them. Magnum is afraid Juliet might not recover completely, that she would want to leave for England.

After his shower, he put clean underwear and just gets into bed, trying to find sleep. But his mind wouldn’t shut up.

John was in Juliet's office, using her laptop to get more Intel about her shooting, Ivan or O’Connell. Zeus and Apollo were both at his feet. Poor babies lost without her. He remembers when he starts training them with their brothers, but the life of spies doesn’t allow him to stay home for a long time.

When they were old enough he had them flew to their new home.

After a six month mission, he reaches to Juliet to let her know he was alright and asking about the lads.

  
“John why did you send them, I thought you were keeping the litter with you?” asked Juliet

  
“Well darling, when you mention that Robin wanted guard dog it was obvious that you needed the best, and I’m the best at training dogs in my unit. Besides, I’m still doing a lot of undercover mission; it’s not fair for the dogs to be left without anyone to love them.”

  
“I acknowledge that, but ...”

  
He cut her off "Our dear cousin agreed to watch over Hades and Poseidon, so I need you to take care of Zeus and Apollo. Listen Jules I‘m going undercover again”

  
“How your darling fiancée is taking it?” asks Juliet worried for her brother.

  
“Well, she’s not my darling fiancée anymore, so not well.” Replied John 

  
“You don’t seem upset by it, are you all right?”

  
“I’m fine Jules; I’m not upset because she wasn’t the one.”

  
“The one, does that still exist?”

“You were ready to leave MI6 to be with Richard if he wasn’t the one why do it?”

  
“I loved Richard; he was everything I wanted in a husband. But I can’t have a child live our childhood”

  
John is concerned by her tone“Juliet he starts when he suddenly ear the dog's barks “

  
“John, I have to go I will talk to you later.” Juliet ends the call to find out why the lads barks

  
When she contacts him later it was the first time she complained about Thomas Magnum.

  
It was well into the afternoon when the lads perk up, but they both return to their slumber when they acknowledge it was Magnum.

  
“Higgins isn’t keen on people using her laptop freely said Magnum seating in the chair facing John.”

  
“Jules never had a problem with me using it; it’s more overgrown children freeloading from everyone that shouldn’t touch It,” replied John

They both start a staring contest to make one cave; Robin enters the room having listened to the joyful exchange.

  
“I’m not sure Thomas is the only child John.” Said Robin “I realize that I can’t make you too like or even tolerate each other. But I’ll be damned if your oversize ego put a strain in Juliet's health.”

  
“Two very deadly men are after Juliet and potentially all of us. Your focus should be to stop them, not found out which one of you is the more stupid man in the face of the earth.” Robin's voice is stern and full of anger.

“Now John, you and Thomas should go and visit Juliet, besides making sure she is safe at the hospital, we need to know if she can be allowed to stay at the estate. In the meantime Rick, TC, and Kumu will stay and help me arrange for a better security system, and everything needed for Juliet when she will come back from the hospital. GO NOW.”

Both men are taking aback by the display of anger from Robin. Usually a happy go around guy, always friendly. Not once even during wartime Thomas had seen him ready to tear someone apart.

Both he and John leave the office and go to take a car.

  
As usual, Thomas goes for the Ferrari.

  
“Magnum, the Ferrari start John”

  
“Yes I’m using the Ferrari, as usual, you got a problem with it.”

  
“Yes, easily noticed and not bulletproof. Besides my car is special, meant for the protection of dignitaries. And will be better when I pick up my sister from the hospital.”

  
“We pick up, MY partner from the hospital. But I got your point, I supposed you drive.” Thomas is trying to not reaching over to kick him to the end of time.

  
“Of course, I don’t usually crash car who aren’t mine into trucks” John smirks rubbing again a fact that Juliet has shared with him.

  
“I get it Juliet talks to you, can we go.” Magnum goes to the passenger side and seat in the car.

  
John smiles, unnerving Magnum is more fun than it should. Well, he spends his time doing it to his sister so a little sibling payback is in order.

  
John sits in the car and drives toward the hospital, the ride is silent when suddenly Magnum starts questioning him.

  
“Did you know Richard?” asks Magnum.

  
John is slightly surprised by that question, he was sure Magnum will have questioned him more about Juliet's childhood, not her fiancé. He glances at Magnum “I think I have known him all my life, we went to the same schools, become a friend during boarding school, he was there for us when our family needed it. My father sponsored him into MI6. He was my best friend”

  
“Funny, I thought that you would have killed him for making a pass at your sister.”

  
“My sister knows how to handle herself, she doesn’t need me to protect her from men. Justin Friend learned it at his expense and it was enough for her to never be bothered ever again during her school years.”

  
“What happened?” asked Magnum.

  
“Let’s just say that she makes sure that he understands that no means no. And he never bothers a woman since then.”

  
Magnum smiles “Juliet always made it look like she didn't have many friends during school, how was she?”

  
John glances again at Magnum, wondering what was his to share with that man. ”I don’t think that she will fit in your American notion of popular. Juliet had to keep people in arms way she didn’t want them to be targeted because of our family. He did make her look snob being the daughter of a duke, but she always has been respected and liked by her classmates.”

  
“So is it a family tradition to crush and master everything you try?”

  
“English education at its finest, but seriously that more Juliet, reason why MI6 still wants her.”

Magnum tense a little at the mention of MI6, it doesn’t go unnoticed by John. “She chooses you Magnum, I don’t understand why, but she stayed with you. I’m not here to take her back; she will kick my ass if I try.”

  
Magnum doesn’t answer John, he’s less tense, but his conversation with Rick and TC play again in his mind. He needs to choose the future of his relationship with Juliet.

  
“Magnum, I don’t want Juliet to be upset or stress by what happened. I will tell her about O’Connell but I will prefer if we don’t tell her about Ivan or the possibility of SHAM device.”

  
“No, I will not lie to her, nor hide anything. She needs to know exactly what we’re facing.”

  
“She was shot, she needs to be able to not stress. I’m her brother I make the call.”

  
“She’s my partner, I won't lie to her. End of the discussion.”

  
The rest of the ride is silent.


	8. The truth will set you free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Robin share some truth to the ohana

**Room 325**

John is still talking to Juliet doctor; Magnum is talking with Juliet when Jinn barge back into the room.

  
"Juliet I'm so happy you're alright, when I heard that you were shot I come rushing to the hospital."

"Thank you Jinn. Glad to see you get over your aversion for the police."

“Family is more important, Kumu says she will come later and Rick and TC are making some adjustment to the estate security and will come later. Robin is on his way.”

“Robin is here, I thought he was in Asia for his next book. The estate is not ready for him to come.”

Juliet starts worrying. And Magnum can’t stop himself from laughing.

Juliet looks at him in disbelief and asks “You think it’s funny, that I didn’t prepare the estate for a visitor.”

“Juliet you got shot, and you are worried that you didn’t prepare for a surprise visitor that’s...” Magnum hesitates and finish is thought. “That’s so you...” 

Juliet keeps looking at Magnum puzzled by his statement, and Magnum could not stop smiling at Juliet 

He had seen it before, his friends and comrade of combat, life pilling up and one single shot were enough to push them over the edge.

But Juliet was still herself, O’Connell will soon regret the day he went after her. 

As for Ivan, Magnum will take care of him, and this time no matter what it takes to get him out of his Ohana life forever.

Suddenly Jinn starts clapping his hands. They both turn their attention to him 

“Well I don’t mind you two going all lovey-dovey on each other, but did you listen to what I said?”

“We are not lovey-dovey” Both answering at the same time.

“Please if Juliet wasn’t shot, I’m sure you two will have found a room already.”

“JINN!!!”

John enters the room as Juliet is trying to stop Jinn from talking.

"Mr. Jinn, my sister just wake up after being shot and is subject to an invasive procedure, please refrain yourself for overwork her. Jules darling, the doctor has you on strict bed rest. If I can make sure of a safe and smooth ride, he will allow you to go back to robin's nest. I will make the necessary arrangement. I'm sure Magnum won't mind keeping you company in the meantime.' 

As a typical Higgins way, the conversation sounds like orders more than a discussion.

John exit the room, and wanting his sister to rest, take Jinn by the arm and force him to go with him.

Magnum watches John and Jinn leave, 'I'm sorry Thomas.'

As soon as he heard Juliet saying those word he turns to her and asks

'Why?'

"I know I should have told you about my brother sooner, I have told him a lot about all of you, but you don't know anything about him."

'I know that he loves you that should have made me go easy on him. I'm sorry too, I was snappy because you got hurt and I wasn't there. And I'm sorry for your birth mother, she must have been something else, like her daughter.'

"She was, as a child all I wanted was to be like her."

"How did you found out?' ask Magnum realizing that his going too far as soon as the word left his mouth. ‘I’m sorry, that's not my business.'

Juliet looks at Magnum, her first instinct is to not answer, but Magnum is her partner and more her friend. He never hides anything from her and showed her that he had her back many times. She just smiles and starts talking.

'I was twelve and Robin was at the estate. I was playing hide and seek in the garden. I remember my parents were arguing with Robin. He wanted me to know everything, and learn more about my aunt. My parents thought I was too young to learn about O’Connell and my biological mother. I run off, they spend the night looking for me. Robin found me, I was furious, didn’t want to listen. I refused to go back to school, to eat or talk to them. My parents were at their wits end with me. Robin didn’t let my attitude stop him. One night he just forces me to go with him. When he was sure I couldn’t run off, he made me read the book he had written about her. I still have the manuscript. I cried a lot, but he did help me stop resenting my parents so much. I spend the rest of the year with him traveling the world, meeting people. He did open my eyes to a lot of things. When I was ready he took me back to my parents and the rest is history.'

  
"Juliet" Magnum hesitates not knowing how to ask the next question.  
Juliet knows what his next question is. She’s on the path of honesty so she answers his silent question.

"Yes Magnum, Robin is my biological father; no he couldn't take care of me. My family had more ways to protect me, so he agrees to let me with them. But he became my godfather, and as always being a part of my life. My family and Robin deal with the hand that life thrown at them."

"Philosophical Ms. Higgins. It’s scary."

“No, I’m just weary to be a prey; I want it to end.”

"We will find a way, we are partner, and nothing is going to make me leave your side this time."

Magnum just seats next to Juliet and old her hand waiting for John to come up with the transport.

**Robin's Nest**

Kumu enters Juliet office, Robin is sitting at her desk, deep in thought.

"Robin does Juliet knows about…"

Robin doesn't let her finish, he still remembers too well the day Juliet found out the truth and answer "Yes Kumu; she was twelve and I was at fault."

"I wanted to know if she knows that you're her father."

Robin looks at Kumu surprised; Juliet looks so much like her mother and John, he never expects someone to pick up that she's his daughter.  
"She looks a lot like John, but the way you scold him and Thomas. That was a father's reaction to his child being in danger. Beside you may be a generous man, but giving up an entire estate for someone who is just an employee, even if you own her that a little too much."

"John Quayle Higgins the second was her father, I'm just her godfather. I give up that right a long time ago."

"You didn't give it up; you were coerced by forces beyond your control. Doesn't mean you don't love her and nor she."

Robin looks at Kumu, they have been a friend for a very long time. 

"I wish her mother was still with us, you'll be amazed by how much they both look alike."

"Robin, you were not just a journalist back then where you?”

Robin smiles, remembering his life choice.

“I make a choice of being a journalist for Juliet's sake, and I will never change it.”

Kumu smile, 

“You still love her mother don’t you?”

“She was the love of my life, I have tried to move on, but everything after was just settling down.”

“Did you know Richard?”

“He was John's best friend, he was a good man. He was deeply in love with Juliet and she loved him very much, but I never thought he was the love of her life, until she went rogue tracking his murderer.She thought he was her future.”

“She wanted to leave MI6 for him. That a big sacrifice for love.”

“Yes, but to protect her future children to grow up like her, Richard agrees for her sake. I should feel out of place telling her to move on. But I don’t want her to be lonely. I suppose every parent wants the best for their children.”

Kumu smile, she may not be a mother but she knows the feeling of wanting the best for people they love.

“Hmm, are you sure that Magnum is the best for her?”

Robin just smile at Kumu knowingly

“I swear I have no idea what you're implying Kumu?”

Before she can answer, Kumu phone ring.

“Hello,…” She doesn’t have time to say anything before Jinn floored her with information.

“Kumu, Juliet is awake. Her brother is here and his scary. “

“Jinn”

“You should come Magnum and he are ready to fight each other.”

“Jinn”

“And if Juliet and Magnum start making out I would need help to protect Magnum.”

Kumu tries several times to make him stop but Jinn doesn’t listen to her. So she is a little forcefully.

“JINNNNN!!!!”

That actually makes him shut up. 

“I understand, I will tell Robin to go, and come by with the boys when they finish with the new alarm system. And Jinn.”

“Yes, Kumu.”

“Mahalo.”

Jinn smiles “You’re welcome Kumu.”

Kumu turns to Robin and gives him the good news.

“Juliet is awake, and your little morning conversation with the boys wasn’t enough. They are still at each other throat.”

“Oh boy, better going to the hospital.”

“I will inform Rick and TC. As soon as they’re done with the new alarm system we will visit her.”


	9. Getting ready for a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ohana rallies

Rick and TC are working around the estate, placing the new equipment that John brought with him. Turning the estate into a fortified place.

TC is installing a new camera and turns to Rick “Well, this turn out to be ok, think we should contact old buddies to help out.”

Rick is busy clean up everything around then and answers TC “We will see with Robin, still Juliet has a brother. Why didn’t she tell us about him? She knows everything about us. I mean…”

TC understands why Rick is uneasy about Juliet's secret, the last women they trust hurt them badly. But Juliet is not Hannah. “It’s not against us brother, she’s been trained to keep her family a secret. Besides, there is a lot that you still don’t know about me. ”

Rick can’t stop smiling remembering TC secrets “More shameful than being Mr. Irrelevant or wanted to be an artist?”

TC scowled at Rick “Don’t be cute Orville.”

Rick just smiles, and a flash of concern comes over him “You think that Thomas is going to be OK, I don’t think that he could face another loss.”

TC understands what he means, it wasn’t just the fear that Juliet could have died from her wound, but also losing her to her blood family “He’s fine, Juliet is a fighter. O’Connell is going regret the day he escapes with Ivan. I‘m just worried that he will break his brother in law jaw.”

Kumu is approaching the boys and heard their conversation “If you two have finished, Juliet is awake. Robin is gone to the hospital to prevent a murder. And to be fair Thomas does have a good relationship with his father-in-law. It could play in his favor.”

Rick looks at TC “Ah Told you TC, Robin is generous with his money but not that generous.”

TC smiles “And yet he keeps around his daughter a man who drove her crazy almost every day.”

“We should invite him to our pool, for the first date. He may like Thomas but the first kiss and first night together might be a little too much for him.”

“I told you Orville, the fish date count as the first date.”

“No, no, and no, undercover for a case doesn’t count.”

Kumu is watching arguing about the definition of a date. The last days have been stressful for all of them. Reclaiming a little bit of normalcy was exactly what the doctor orders.

She decided to stop them and remind them they have someone to see “We should go now if we are lucky we could watch the boxing match first hand. I’m bringing popcorn.”

They all laugh and go to the car.

**Room 325.**

Two angry voices could be heard from the outside of Juliet’s room. John and Magnum, are arguing again.

"You’re being unreasonable; this is the safest way to..." before John could finish his sentence, Magnum cut him off

"I’m not unreasonable, you may be James Bond but your new to the island and..."

"I’m maybe new to the island, but I know O’Connell better than you. And you not really in position..."

"I’m sorry but I’m Navy Seal and a Private Investigator I think.."

Juliet is watching the two grown men fighting for the best line of defense and feels like her head is about to explode. For the first time, she realizes how much her brother and Magnum are alike in stubbornness.

Suddenly a voice gets over the two man-children.

“You do realize this is a hospital, not a sports bar.”

Magnum and John turn their head toward the door, and Harry walks in with balloons and get well soon bouquet in hand.

Juliet smiles “Hello Harry.”

“Hi Juliet, you need me to kick both their asses, because you look like you could use some rest.”

“That would be so nice of you, Juliet is relieved by his presence putting an end to the fight." But no they're just overprotective and scared for me. Thank you for the flowers they are lovely.”

Harry smiles at Juliet “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, but I was on the Mainland”

"Mahalo Harry, Robin will be here soon. He’s the one really in charge." Both men are sulking a little bit at Juliet's statement.

"Somebody is talking about me. Said Robin entering the room. Hello Mr.?"

“I’m Harry BROWN I’m also a private investigator and I used to work for HPD. I come to offer my services if needed.”

"I’m Robin Masters, considering the men we are after every available help is good, thank you, Mr. Brown."

"Please call me Harry." Robin nods to Harry, turns is attention to John, and asks him "What did her doctor say?"

"Juliet could go to the estate if the ride is smooth and medical assistance is available; I already planned different roads and vehicles in case of attacks from O’Connell."

Magnum pipes in “I believe we should use air convoy, O’Connell wants her alive he killed or had the woman who orders the hit killed. He won’t risk Juliet's life.”

“Air convoy is far from being a smooth ride, the doctor recommends absolute rest.”

Robin could see that both men were not willing to work out together, and Juliet was ready to throw everything she has on hand to both idiots.

“I understand both of your concerns; I will take it into consideration and decide the best course of action. Now if you two don’t mind, I want to speak to Juliet alone.”

Both men want to argue but Harry pushes them firmly toward the door. “I’m going to put some food into them maybe that will stop them from talking.”

Robin and Juliet are left alone in the room, they both smiles at each other.

Juliet is the first one to talk “I'm sorry for not having the estate prepare for your arrival…”

Robin just stares at her and starts laughing. “Really Juliet, you got shot and the estate is the first thing on your mind.”

“I take my work seriously, I… stop laughing!”

Robin tries to stifle is laugh “I’m sorry Jules, but you got to admit that is so a “you” thing to be worried about.”

Juliet wants to respond with a witty comment, but nothing comes to her mind. But can't stop thinking that another person had the exact same reaction ”Please don’t emulate Magnum.”

“I’m sorry Jules, how are you feeling?" Robin asks worriedly about her mental state.

"I’m scared, furious, exhausted, and angry. I’m going to kill O’Connell this time."

"You will have to beat a lot of people to it, starting with me. I’m sorry Jules."

"For what?"

"I had a chance to kill him, but I choose to spare his life for information. I should have care more about protecting you."

"You did, you accept to give up everything to protect me. I couldn’t ask for more."

"Well, when this is over and you’re well-rested what will you think of family vacation? I always wanted to take you trekking in the Andes."

"It would be nice; do you think that John will let me get out of his sight by then?"

"No, but neither will Magnum, good thing we will have two Sherpa." 

Juliet smiles at the idea of having Magnum carrying her backpack. But a wave of fear settles in her. Even if they manage to get rid of O’Connell, others may come. More dangerous, she could stay here. She was foolish to think that she could settle in normal life.

"Juliet Are you alright?" asked a concerned Robin.

"I’m fine Robin, but I will have to make some changes when I can safely travel."

"What kind of changes?" Robin looks at her, while she tried to avoid looking at him.

"I can’t stay here anymore; it’s too dangerous for all of them. As soon as possible I will return to London."

"I do hope your joking Higgy baby?"

Juliet turns around to face Rick, TC, and Kumu all carrying gifts for her recovery.

"You don’t understand." starts Juliet but Rick intervenes "You’re not leaving us, we all know danger. You’re not the only one with enemies."

Juliet sighs tired and frustrated "Mine seems to go a long way to find me."

"Ok I get it, you were shot, you have a taste of mortality and you’re scared right now. You think that running away is the answer. But It’s not, beside you leave, we will follow. And since I still have on probation, I could end up in jail. So stay three more years, and then you can go." answer Rick

Juliet looks at her Ohana, trying to find the word that will explain her reasons, but nothing comes to her mind. She was lucky to have found them.

Robin looks at Juliet, “I’m sorry would you mind giving us a minute. Harry took the boys to the cafeteria, could you help him make sure that they don’t kill each other."

As soon as everyone left Robin turns his attention back to Juliet.

“Juliet, they are serious and so am I we will follow you anywhere. Besides I still believe that the island is the safest place for you".

Juliet looks at Robin with tears in her eyes "I don't think I can lose someone else, I'm tired of funerals."

Robin tooks her hand and look in her eyes. "The last one for O'Connell, it ends now I promised."

Robin kiss Juliet forehead, and hold her in his arms to share is strenght.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnum needs to learn to play nice with the in laws


	10. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas get hold of his feelings

** Hospital cafeteria **

Harry is watching the two men locked in a staring contest and can't stop smiling; the two of them are so much alike that if anybody pointed it to them, they would probably deny it till kingdom come. But right now Harry needed to make them work together, and make sure they both understand that Juliet could have more than one white knight by her side. He sees Kumu, Rick, and TC coming toward them, just the diversion he needs.

“Harry, I’m glad to see you have them under control,” said Kumu looking at Magnum and John.

“Well, I just had to feed them; growing boys are like plants always in need of food. John has the exit plan so Rick TC you should handle that with him. Kumu and I have to talk to Thomas.”

Harry looks a Magnum to make him understand to move, but he was still locked in his staring contest with John. So Harry just walks to him and grabs him by his collar and led him away with Kumu.

John tries to stifle a smile watching Magnum being drag away like a schoolboy, and turns is attention toward TC and Rick “Would you like to learn of the exit plan first or take turns questioning me first gentlemen?”

TC is just looking at John smiling; Rick is a little more guarded.

“What do you know about all of us?” asks Rick

“Enough, I made extensive research about all of you far beyond what Juliet told me. I love my sister; I thought you could be a treat to her. But I also know that she consider all of you family and I should learn she can have more than one protector“

“That’s right she has all of us, answer TC “and TM will never let anyone hurt her.” 

“Well that not exactly true is it?” John looking at TC with a pointed look.

“Hey it was a set up” start TC, but John cut him off 

“I’m not talking about the recent event, but since he had been in her life, my sister was shot twice in her arm.”

Both Rick and TC remember those two times.

Rick wasn’t let John hold it against Magnum. He shouts back at John slightly angry “The first one Thomas wasn’t there and Juliet offers her help. The second time, I’m pretty sure she would have been shot even without him. And she will have drowned if Thomas wasn’t there.” 

John understands he crossed a line with them “Your solidarity to your friend is commendable. I know about your time as POW, and the reason why you end up there. “

“Thomas still feels guilty about this. Every day.” Said Rick wanting to make him understand how much guilt Magnum had to live with.

“Well, I suppose I could try, but really I can’t be nice to that man

“Why not?” respond TC 

“Even with Richard I was always the first one Juliet turn too when she was in danger, but since Magnum comes in the picture I’m an afterthought. It’s not easy to be replaced by someone else.” John answered honestly.

Rick and TC smile at John's confession, they know the feeling.

“No problem but until O’Connell dealt with, plays nice.” Simply said TC

Rick decides it’s time to break the tension and make a little money “You know our friend Nunzo started a bet with us how long it will take Thomas to get his ass out his butt and ask Juliet on a date. It’s still going on want to join in”

“Come on Orville, you the only one that won’t go for the fish date.”

“Not again with the fish date, Ok John what constitutes a date for you?”

“Pretty simple, the share of food or a drink”

“Check” smiles TC

“Exchange of personal information”

“Check”

“And engaging in a common interest “

“Check”

“How do you check that? What the common interest?” asked Rick fluster by TC answer.

“Come on, a tail, a negotiation, a fight, and the grand final they arrested terrorists”

"No it’s not a date; even Thomas said it wasn’t a date."

"We can’t use Thomas as a reference for a date"

John could see that they were both work up by their definition of what constitutes a date and speak up.

“To be fair gentlemen my best date was a stakeout in an abandoned factory around a pizza.”

Behind them, a voice said, “Buddy I will need more info on that one. “.

** Hospital garden **

Harry drag Magnum toward a seclude location of the Hospital garden and rudely force him to sit down and start lecturing him 

“Thomas you need to work with John, I’m not asking I’m telling, Juliet is already weak, she doesn’t have time to play mediator between the two of you, and we have two men to track that should be your priority.” Magnum wants to talk but Harry stops him “this is my lips they’re moving I’m talking you shut up. She’s your partner, time to have her back. I’m going to 5-0 headquarters to be useful, Kumu he’s all yours.”

Magnum just stares at Kumu waiting for the lecture that doesn’t come.

“Well, you have nothing to say” ask Magnum.

Kumu smiles at Magnum and sits by his side “Thomas, John is not the enemy O’Connell is.” 

“I know” yelled Magnum, “but she hides her brother, she could…” Magnum voice broke down.

“Juliet is not Hannah; she will face death rather than betray you or the rest of us, but this is not just what bothering you. Is it?” Kumu looking straight at Magnum's eyes.

“I don’t know, I feel lost, and I’m…“ Magnum hesitates to finish his sentence, he looks Kumu, feeling guilty from that thought “I’m not fine.”

“This is the first time I hear you say that. It’s Ok; we all get a little lost along the way. But the thing is your Ohana will always be there to pick you up and show you the way. Juliet and you are both far from being fine, she’s scared for us and she is ready to leave the island to protect us.”

Magnum jumps to his feet but Kumu gently makes him sit back down.

“Don’t worry, we all talk to her, and Robin will convince her to stay, if not Rick warned her that we will follow her, all of us.” Kumu looks Thomas, she loves that boy like a mother and hates to see him suffer like that. 

“Thomas, what’s your heart is telling you right now?”

Magnum stares at Kumu, thinking a way to avoid answering her. But he had to resign himself to opening up.

“That I almost lost the woman I love, and it will have been worse than the night Abby break up with me, worse than my homicidal girlfriend shooting me, worse than being betrayed and prisoner for 18 months. And if I can’t be honest with her I could lose her again. I don’t know how I will come back from that.” Magnum gate open and can’t stop “It’s so strange with Hannah, I fell hard and fast, with Abby it was also fast. But Juliet, it happens before I understand it. I just wake up one day, and I knew. What do I do Kumu? She still grieving Richard, how do I compete against a ghost?”

Kumu smile at Magnum, for someone who is such an amazing private investigator, he can be so clueless sometimes “Who said it’s a competition? Juliet loved Richard, but she changed since she arrived on the island, and you are part of that change. You found a place in her heart, it’s different from Richard, but it doesn’t mean it’s not as special. Now, are you ready to play nice with your brother in law?”

Magnum laughs “Yes I will be nice until we get to O’Connell.”

“That all we want” reply Kumu.

“I think we should shake on it, Mr. Magnum. Reply John.

Kumu stand-up “I will leave you two alone, be nice.”

John and Magnum wait until Kumu is out of earshot to speak.

“I don’t like you, and I don’t have too but for the sake of my sister, I will be nice and work with you.”

“I refuse to lie or hide anything from her. She can handle the truth no matter how painful it is.”

“I agree.”

They both shook hands.


	11. Road to perdition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler

** Hospital cafeteria **

  
Kumu is walking toward the boys when she noticed that Shammy is with them

“Shammy? I thought you were on the mainland, when did you come back?”

“Hi Kumu, this morning, a buddy did me a solid and took me aboard his fret plane. I can’t believe none of you thought to call me, I had to learn through the news that Higgy was shot.”

Magnum is coming toward them with John

“It’s not against you Shammy, this John Higgins, Juliet brother.”

“Juliet has a brother!!!????” said Shammy almost screaming, before realizing how insulting it might sound “I’m sorry I don’t mean too…”

John smiles and cuts him off “Add the stress, lack of sleep, and being told a riveting family story and you will be in the same state as your friend. They all received an amount of information that is quite disturbing in the best condition; those are not. Kumu, I think you will be pleased to know that Thomas and I finally decide on the best approaches for Juliet's departure to the estate.”

Shammy is a little lost, between the news of the brother and the relief on everyone's face after John's announcement.

“Finally, let’s take our girl back home.” Said Kumu “Rick, TC you both should inform Shammy of what’s going on, we can’t have too many people in the room.”

Kumu walks out with John and Magnum.

“Seriously Juliet has a brother!!!”

“Yes she has and he is a Higgins all the way. James Bond and all.”

“How many in law joke can we do before he tries to kill us?” ask Shammy

TC just smiles “He’s not going to kill us, he‘s starting to warm up to Thomas. And he thinks that the fish date count.”

“TC” starts Rick 

“Ok listen, Kumu, Shammy, John, and I all agree that it was the first date, what more do you want.”

“Robin and Katsumoto, if they both on board, I will concede the defeat.”

“As soon as we end O’Connell, I will ask and bask in the glory of my winnings”

Shammy is intrigued by the name TC just said and asks “Who is O’Connell?”

Both TC and Rick look at him and Rick decides to tell him everything “My dear friend, I hope you have time because this is a tale of hurt, betrayal, love, and revenge. We need

popcorn”. 

Shammy listens carefully to the story of Juliet's family and their blood feud with a crazy egomaniac.

**Room 325**

Kumu knocks at the door and enters carefully to not disturb anyone. Robin was holding Juliet's hand, while she sleeps, being exhausted by her day.   
Robin signals her to take his place, and he went outside to talk to the boys.

  
As soon, she took her hand Juliet steers in sleep a said a single word “Mom” Kumu heart hurt knowing how much Juliet had to endure since she was born. She never bears children, but she has two children now. And she loves them so much. She won’t let a madman come any closer to Juliet.

**Outside Juliet’s Room.**

  
Robin watches Magnum and John talking without being at each other throat. “Well gentlemen, it’s nice to see that you could work together.”

Magnum just smiles “Yeah, well sometimes I'm known to stop being myself for five minutes. That’s until we are done with O’Connell.”

John smiles and nods in agreement.

"So, you two agreed on Juliet exfil?" asked Robin.

"Yes, and we have everything locked and ready. We are leaving in two hours. Magnum manages to get help from his former CO, and I have the cars."  
"When Juliet safe in the estate we can go after O'Connell" confirmed Magnum.

  
In the afternoon, Juliet is taken from her room, toward the elevator

In the basement, three cars are waiting, three transporters, three roads.

The three cards game is pretty old but effective. The final destination is known, Robin's Estate. The only way O'Connell could get to Juliet was before she enters it.

Magnum, John, and Robin will each lead a convoy. As a practice, Magnum former CO has authorized navy seals to act as bodyguards. The cars are actually armored trucks.  
All three trucks leave the hospital at the same time.

O'Connell is watching them leave the hospital. He had a file on Magnum and John. But doesn't need one on Robin. O'Connell had all the time in the world to study him during his imprisonment. Robin was the reason behind it and the loss of the love of his life. He wants Robin dead, he will have Juliet after, all Robin little friends will be too devasted to be able to stop him.

The first truck is lead by John. He takes the coast road, He notices the TC helicopter following him, assuring that nothing could take him by surprise. John arrived quite easily at the estate, but his truck is empty safe for Rick ready to jump in action.

  
The second is lead by Magnum, he took the road by the town center. The road has a lot of circulation, but it's easy to navigate them. Magnum doesn't expect O'Connell to attack him. That man has been obsessing over Robin and Juliet's mother. Robin will be his target, Magnum tried to change Robin's mind but he wouldn't listen. What matters is to take Juliet to safety and regroup at the estate.

  
Robin is in the last truck, is waiting for O'Connell to make his move. He had taken the back road to the estate, not a very smooth ride. But he knows that O'Connell will choose to get to him first. His close contact with O'Connell did get him a door to his mind. The man over-obsessed against any slight, and Robin was the one O'Connell blame the most.

  
This has been anticipating and the trap is set for him.


End file.
